beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Cetus T125RS
Grand Cetus T125RS a special, Dual-Colored Beyblade, featured on the Random Booster 5 in Japan. Since Grand Cetus was released in two shades of Bright and Shadow, it has two spin tracks, Tornado 125, and WD145. The other version is Grand Cetus WD145RS. In the Random Booster Vol.5, the lighter T125RS version of Grand Ketos is easier to find than the darker WD145RS version of Grand Cetus. Its owner is Sophie in the anime Metal Masters. Hasbro has released the black/blue shadow edition regularly. The light edition is included in Hasbro's special edition BeyLocker set. Face Bolt: CetusEdit The Face Bolt depicts Ketos the Whale, one of the 88 constellations. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/04/Facebolt_CETUS_BB82B_36149.pngAdded by DarkusAlpha http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d1/Clearwheel_ketos.jpgAdded by Saumyajitmaity Energy Ring: CetusEdit Cetus' Energy Ring comes in a white and green blue color. It has a wave pattern, along with two fish tails at the sides. It is very balanced so it is good for Stamina/Defense/Balance type customs. Its shape is also fit to the Grand fusion wheel. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/6e/Metalwheel_grand.jpgAdded by Saumyajitmaity Fusion Wheel: GrandEdit The Grand Wheel looks very similar to Basalt or Twisted, but the "grooves" are only half the height. Basically, it is a bigger Basalt Wheel, with more detail. It doesn't exactly have a complex design, but it is an OK Stamina Wheel. It is too light to provide any decent Defense capabillities and is instead is a worse version of the Burn Wheel due to the separate indents in the Wheel creating some recoil. It is an outclassed Defense and Stamina Wheel. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/db/T125f.jpgT125Added by FastBlade5035 Spin Track: Tornado 125Edit *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125. It is used in some Attack and Stamina Customizations. Since T125 does not scrape the floor as much as WD145, T125 is a better choice for Stamina. Performance Tip: Rubber S﻿harpEdit Rubber Sharp is probably on of the best Defense Performance Tip out there for recoil prevention, and was once only available with the Beys Grand Ketos/Cetus WD145RS, Grand Ketos/Cetus T125RS but now it is easier to obtain such as in Strongest Blader Set or in Random Booster Vol. 7''.'' Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance tip that comes with Beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and is made of rubber. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making is very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium.It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina than the other rubber Tips. The large amount of friction that RS creates also slightly fixes the main problem affecting the Sharp series of Tips, very poor Balance. Altogether RS is a great Tip and every Blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use, reducing Defense. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/9b/Bottom_rs_img.jpg